The Wolf Mistress
by KittyKeesha
Summary: Delancy's father is dead and now she has no one left but does she?Her Aunt Aria takes her to Moonacre only to meet with her Uncle and enemy Robin.Will love bloom or it will turn into hate?


~Prologue~

~Sir Benjamin Merryweather POV.~

Today was the day that I,Sir Benjamin Merryweather got a letter from my and only step-sister,Aria Merrywheater or as they call her Aria the letter on the king sized table with Wrolf at my side,

As i sat down and opened the letter gently not wanting to make a mistake and cut mysellf on the paper i began to read it.

_'Dear Step-Brother,Im sorry that i had to tell you like this but...your brother is dead before he died he told me to come to the Merryweather mansion and leave Delancy in your hands as much as i dont want to intrude by saying it,but i want to stay and be with Delancy as long as i can.I will be like a teacher to her and yes i know i won't leave the book anyway since she's the 'Princess of The Wolves...anyway we will arrive tomorrow morning if you send Digweed to collect us,Tell the boys that they will see their princess~'_

_With love,Aria._

_Sent from London,Street name - The Young Mansion._  
_-Year 1990-_

I sighted in defeat not wanting to believe it but it was true,he was dead and now i had to prepare for my niece's arrival,calling Digweed to prepare the 'carriage' and told him after hes done to go and collect my niece and step-sister.

~Delancy POV~

I was heading back home since the last class ended up early i literally ran out of the classroom with my things not caring about begin shouted at for running like a madwoman,after 8 minutes of running like a madwoman with my belongings I arrived at the Young Mansion seeing that Honey,Cassidy and Strider (My horses)were out in our big garden surounded with wooden barrier.

Wanna know what is it looking like?,well...The Stables are behind the house and nearby are the foals since Strider chose Cassidy they had twin foals,they were with Cassidy since they were one month old their pelt colour are Palomino with black curly manes and white/black markings like their legs and backs.  
Cassidy a Palomino mare with black on her back and white on her legs like stokings,Strider a black mustang with perfect blonde curly mane and for last Honey She too is a Palomino but she's painted on the face and is with straight blonde mane &amp; tail making her more perfect with her blue eyes.

I ran inside the Mansion and padded over to my room upstairs only to leave my belongings for school,as soon as i opened the door for my bedroom i walked inside and placed the things on my king sized bed and changed into a beautyfull black corset with dress and black stockings then putted on some black make up not too much because i'm not really on make up"AUNT ARIA"screaming at the top of my lungs,my aunt ran to my room frantically scanning it and sighting in relief"Yes my dear?Is something wrong?!"giggling at my aunt's reaction i asked"So what are we going to do now after..you know d-dad died?"seeing sadness form in Aunt Aria's eyes i knew that i shouldn't have asked her that."We will go to live with your Uncle Benjamin." "Okay"I replied sadly knowing that she noticed it"But we will get one of the horses and the dresses and make up with us plus the sheets"She replied smiling.

You may wonder what my character is well...Long curly black/brown hair that is reaching to my middle in the breasts,Breasts that are D sized and blue eyes that will see through your soul,a pale/tanned body that you would die for ofcourse and middle sized butt.

"We will have to pack everything we need because we're going to travel with a carriage." "But Aunt Aria who will take care of the horses?"still smiling aunt Aria answered" and her husband!"  
"Now pack your things im waiting for you and i want you to be ready for 35 minutes,okay?"I nodded and as fast as i can i started pack up my legguage first was my beautyfull corset dresses The cute black/rose zip up floral bustier, cream skater skirt, mint heels spring my summer outfit,navy cute outfit dress skater skirt shirt skirt royal blue corset,My Sexy Jewelry Corset Dress black/Blue/Red,The Blue Lace Burlesque Corset Dress Skirt,short tight jeans that were only to my not even middle tighs with red/white/black/yellow and green vests and my tops,ofcourse My Floral print cocktail 90's dress oh i almost forgott my green/white/yellow/purple/blue and black stockings.

As soon as i was already with packing my legguage i packed all my books,The Red and blue beautyfull sheets,some white/black and even blue covers,with my sketches and drawings of wolfs,horses &amp; people.  
Running downstairs with the packed leaguage,seeing that Aunt Aria was waiting for me she turned in my direction and smiled a watery smile with the exclaiming of hers"Took you long enought for 37 minutes!?"Rolling my eyes i smiled and apologised."Sorry Aunt Aria"she sended me a stern but kindfull look"Lets go the carriage is outside."I nodded and gave her my legguage then followed outside with my and her legguage in her arms,She gave the leggulage to the man that was with the carriage and placed them inside the carriage.

My Aunt turned to look in my direction as soon as she did frown marred her face."Oh god i forgott your present!" 'Wait what,she got me a present?!'I thought for a minute as Aunt Aria came back running with large white box and red bow on it as she handed it to me i continued to wonder and said my "Thank you!"i didn't even wait for a second and quickly opened it,but as soon as i did i saw a wolf pup in the box and squealed with delight.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou"I replied fast still squealing and got the wolf pup in my arms"I will name her...Ayaka!"we both got into the carriage with the wolf pup and traveled for 6 good long hours,nevermind me but i was exhausted and fellasleep with Aunt Aria in a tow.

~Time skip 6 hours later~

When i woke up we were nearly there,it was the old man that stopped the carriage,i was too curious why we stopped and looked out from my window but as soon as i did someone grabbed me and tried to get me our of the carriage,i screamed but Aunt Aria was too busy to protect hersellf from the second bandit,we screamed and screamed but the old man was too fucked in the ears that he didn't hear us while he whistled.

I got my huge needle out and scarred him on the arm,he dropped me and screamed out in pain while i got back in the carriage and closed the window while both bandits retreated the man was done with opening the huge door,he returned back to the carriage whistl he pulled the horses by the reins.

After we were inside he closed the huge doors and locked them for some good reason."Aunt when will Honey arrive?"she wondered for a minute then replied"About an half a hour?Since i sended Honey first with some of your Uncle's servants."nodding my approval she petted Ayaka then looked from her window when we stopped again in front of an huge mansion.A man in his twenties stepped out from inside with servants and some...boys?We both got out of the carriage,I followed Aunt Aria as she got our lagguages and gave mine to me but not before i called Ayaka with a loud wolf whistle.

The boys didn't even notice me they just followed uncle out and when i whistled they turned their attention to me.I smiled at them while they just stared wide eyed..well some of them there was only four of them and i used my instincts that there was six more of them Aunt Aria called to me to come in and we all headed in"Delancy come,I will show you and your Aunt's rooms"i smiled at him and he returned it all the boys sat on the sofa and we headed upstairs everything was decorated that i stayed with an awe expression"Aria your room is straight ahead of you at the end of the door left side,come on Delancy follow me."I did as i was told and when we got upstairs there was a huge wooden door.

"This is your room."he pointed to the room and headed downstairs to talk with the guys,opening the room and entering it swiftly and gently shutting the door behind room was for like a moon princess and then i did something i did not have to do i snorted something un-lady like Aunt Aria would scowl at me if she heard me do it.

I started unpacking and replaced the sheets from the king sized bed with my own blue ones and black covers,  
I unpacked my corset dresses and other clothes then placed them in the wardrobe as i continued unpacking my drawings,books,sheets and covers i placed them in their places while Ayaka came into the room and waited till i pick her up to put her on the bed but when i did a big black dog entered the room,i headed toward it and petted it.

Calling for Ayaka and the black huge dog we headed downstairs and the sight of the boys sprawled out on the sofa made me giggle,their heads turned in my way as more boys entered the room and sat with everyone else while they gave me smiles.

There was a car sound and i literally walk-runned outside only to see my horse and some servants holding my beautyfull honey,running to her i got the reins in my hands and kissed her Aria and Uncle watched as i pulled Honey by the reins and headed with some of the servants to the stables but before i did head to the stables i remembered that i had to call out to Uncle and Aunt"Im going to the stables if you need me just come i need to take care of Honey!"They both chuckled and Aunt told me to be carefull as for Uncle he just continued to laught and headed back inside.

Pulling Honey by the reins i placed her in one of the was so beautyfull with all those horses in,my Honey was the same old Honey she was only 3 years and half but she was too stubborn for her own good"Come on Honey don't be such a stubborn mule!"she kept thrashing while i tried to groom her and then she gave i was done with grooming her i fed her and gave her some her i didn't notice that she had a small scar on her foreleg"Hey girl,where did ya get that scar from?"heading to get some medicines i quickly came back after i got them and bandaged her foreleg.


End file.
